A Sea and Sky's marriage
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sora fought Master Xehanort. Now he feels it's time to ask a certain Princess of heart an important question. Will she answer it? *Contains KH3 spoilers. Don't read if you didn't finish the game yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I did, this will happen. This is Sora and Kairi's wedding. I've wanted to write this for a long time and I feel this is the best time to write it. I'm pretty sure you all will love this because it has Original, Final Fantasy and Disney characters. And yes there will be spoilers from KH3 and what I believe will happen in KH4 where I think Kairi finds Sora then they start dating. Well I've said enough... here's the story.**_

* * *

It's been 3 years since the death of Master Xehanort. It's also been 3 years since Sora found Kairi in the power of waking and brought her back home but unfortunately led him to disappear. A year later though Kairi found him and brought him back home. They've been dating ever since and boy was it a magical time ever since. They told their friends and Riku whom used to have feelings for Kairi, happy for them because he realizes that she and Sora were mean't for one another. He moved to Disney Castle to train future Keyblade wielders in case another evil lurks. Sora and Kairi however still live in Destiny Islands because it's the place where they grew up and fell in with but now, they're taking a vacation at Twilight Town. They've had quite a day as they ate at Scrooge's bistro, watched the struggle match between Roxas and Seifer(Roxas won by collecting 185 to Seifer's 15) At the final hours, Sora leads Kairi to the clock tower that stood in the middle of the train station holding sea salt ice cream. Kairi sighed happily then leaned over towards Sora.

"Isn't this romantic, Sora?" She asks. "Our lives are going great." Sora chuckled.

"Yes it has, Kai. There's not much Heartless. Xehanort's gone and we're all back safe and sound. And now we're happy and in love. I love you, Kairi." Kairi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Sora." Sora smiled the he checked both his pockets until he found a black box. He sighed then he looks at his beautiful girlfriend finishing her sea-salt ice cream.

_All right, it's now or never._ He sighed he turns to Kairi.

"Kairi could you stand up for a minute." Kairi quirked an eyebrow then she shrugged. Sora however kneeled down. Kairi gasped. She knows where this one is going.

"Kairi, you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Ever since that day when I sacrificed myself to free your heart then you saved me, I realized that I am 100% in love with you. I can't stand to be without you. You fill the empty void in my heart. You are the light of my heart as I am yours. So what I'm trying to ask is..." He pulled the box as Kairi's eyes started to tear up.

"Kairi... will you marry me?" Kairi couldn't take it. Her Knight in big shoes is proposing to her in possibly the most romantic way on a beautiful sunset even though it's Twilight every day. Sora at first was worried that he wouldn't have her answer until Kairi pulled him and hugged to death and gave him the answer he was hoping for.

"YES!" She cheered then pulled for a hug before they kissed Not knowing that 7 people were looking up from the train station. They looked up the clock tower at the newly engaged couple in pride.

"_You did it guys."_ Riku said inside his head. _"Your hearts are finally connected."_

* * *

_**And that's the end of chapter one. At first I was gonna make this a oneshot but I wanted to complete the proposal plus I wanna write more characters but don't worry. This fic will last about 5 or 6 chapters, depending on how I finish it. Until then enjoy this first chapter. Next chapter will have a familiar character inviting other familiar characters and that includes Disney, Square and original. **_


	2. Wedding invitations

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**_

* * *

Three weeks after the proposal, they told their friends who were exacted. Of Course Sora asked Riku to be his best man whom not surprisingly accepts. Donald, Goofy and Roxas agree to be the groomsman. Kairi asked Aqua to be her matron of honor, due to thanking her for training her with the Keyblade. She also had Namine, Xion, Olette and Selphie to be her bridesmaids. After all that, Sora finished writing his wedding invitations. He gave some of them to his family and friends in Destiny Islands. He didn't have time to give out to the worlds he visited so he asked his friend from Agrabah Genie to hand them out. He accepted it, as he poofed to other worlds.

* * *

_Corona_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Corona. Rapunzel and Eugene were dancing with the villagers at the Kingdom of Corona. Rapunzel laughed at Pascal eating a hand full of grapes. She gives her put a hug. She then noticed her tiara was missing. She smirked to see Eugene holding it. She demanded for it back but he playfully refused. She then grabbed him and gave him a kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Genie popped out, wearing a suit, tie and top hat. Eugene and Rapunzel looked at him weirdly.

"Excuse me, Are you Rapunzel and Eugene?" They both nodded nervously. He poofs out two envelopes with their names and hands them over to the couple. Rapunzel and Eugene opened read the letter.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sora Hikari and Kairi Miyan. June 15th 2019 at Disney town at 11:00 A.M. Please RSVP to by returning to Genie. _

Rapunzel smiled. Ever since they met Sora after he helped and Eugene saved her from Mother Gothel and Organization XIII, she's been extremely grateful. After Kairi rescued him in the room of waking, he took her to meet her and she and Kairi had a sisterly bond. They also came to hers and Eugene's wedding so she feels it's time to do the favor. Rapunzel squealed.

"I can't believe it. They are finally getting married. Can we go, Eugene?" She asks as she gives him the puppy dog pout. Eugene knew he couldn't resist that look. Besides it sames fair they see their friends get married so he nodded with an answer. Genie beamed then he transformed into a Butler.

"We thank you for your RSVP. I'll just be on our way." He said before he disappeared off to another world.

* * *

_Twilight town_

* * *

Hayner Pence and Olette, Roxas and Xion are at the usual spot hanging out together eating ice cream. They just got done helping Scrooge McDuck setting up more posters for his bistro.

"So... where's Lea and Isa?" Asked Olette, licking her ice cream. Xion shrugged.

"They're back at their home world doing God knows what. And by the way, they were invited to Sora and Kairi's wedding. Axel said he would come but Isa who's a bit of a loner's not coming." Roxas shook his head.

"Why not?" Asked Pence.

"Because he doesn't like weddings. He feels it's not his place to go." Xion answered. they all shrugged. They didn't care much for Isa, anyway. Even if he close with Lea.

"Oh. Speaking of the wedding." Roxas beamed. "I just remembered that Little chef is cooking the food for the reception. That includes lobster mousse, Sea bass, fried chicken and among others." He said. Hayner and Pence's mouth drooled while Olette rolled her eyes then continued to eat her ice cream.

"So Olette." Xion spoke. "Kairi is dress shopping tommorow and since you're one of the bridesmaids, wanna go?" Olette beamed and nodded her head. She then turned to Hayner.

"Hey, Hayner, don't forget you're the head usher. And you remember what to do?" Hayne rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Ask if you're with the bride and groom." Olette giggled then rubbed his head.

"Good boy." Hayner grunted in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at his predicament.

* * *

_Arenedelle_

* * *

"WAHOOO!" Screamed Anna as she was having the time of her life sledding with her husband Kristoff. They were sledding at the mountain until they came crashing down to a bunch of snow. They both jumped up with Anna having excitement while Kristoff looked like he was about to throw up. O

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Anna Beamed who didn't noticed Kristoff throwing up.

"How about not." He said. He then picked up his sled then he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Anna, Kristoff!" A voice called out to them. They looked behind to see Anna's sister Queen Elsa walking to them with a piece of paper. Their friend Olaf was following her who is hugging himself.

"Hey, Elsa. What's going on?" Elsa chuckled then gives her the paper. Anna reads it for a moment then she squealed. Kristoff raised his eyebrow.

"All right, what's going on? You never get this excited unless it's something big." Anna then turns to her husband.

"It's Sora. He and his girlfriend Kairi are getting married." Kristoff smiled. If it weren't for Sora helping Elsa and stopping the creatures called the Heartless maybe he wouldn't be with Anna right now. They also remember meeting Kairi a couple years ago when they went on a visit and made sure she had a great time.

"All right. When is it?" He asked. Anna looked at the paper.

"In two weeks." She answered. "I'm so happy for them I could cry." Anna sniffled. Kristoff laughed nervously then pats her on the back.

"Why don't you save the crying for the wedding, Anna? Elsa asked her. "Right now we gotta find a gift for them." Anna beamed then she ran off.

"Let's go find the best gift." She decleared as she runs off to the city of Arendelle. Elsa and Kristoff shake their heads. Anna gets excited no matter what.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

* * *

It's been years but finally the City of Radiant Garden is finally cleaned up to the way it used to be. Squall Leonhart (or Leon is what he liked to be called) just finished his inspection finished his cup of coffee. He walked into Merlin's house to check on the restoration committee to check on some news. He walks inside and closed the door to see his friend Aerith and Yuffie getting all excited with the Genie transformed into a girl squealing. He shook his head in confusion before asking...

"What's up?" Yuffie and Aerith looked at him and smiled.

"Sora and Kairi are getting married!" Yuffie exclaimed. Leon beamed. Sora is like a little brother to him and is very happy that he gets to marry his beloved girlfriend whom used to be a resident here. They heard the door open to see their ruler named Ansem the Wise come in with a kind smile on his face.

"Did you get the invitation?" He asked. Leon nodded. Ansem chuckled.

"So did I. Kairi asked me something in her letter and asked me to do something for her."

"What is it, Wise Ansem?" Asked Aerith. Ansem sighed then answered her question.

"Kairi asked me to walk her down the aisle because I am her only living relative. After all her father was my little brother." The restoration committee's eyes widen before given a sad look. Ansem's brother was named Rei. He tragically was killed by Xehanort alongside his wife by protecting their daughter from the Heartless.

"And I have written her back to say that I will walk her to Sora. It's what Rei would've wanted." Aerith smiled sadly. She remembers Rei and how kind he was to all people. He was like Sora in a way and she believes that he would have approved Sora and Kairi's relationship.

_"Rei." _She thought. _ "If only you're here right now. You would be so proud of the woman your daughter's become."_

* * *

**_And that's the end of chapter 2. I wanted to write this because I wanna see other characters reaction to our favorite Keyblade Wielder and Princess of Heart getting married. Don't worry. I'll write Mickey, Donald and Goofy in the next chapter. I'll also write Sora's parents and other Disney characters in the later chapters. Until then, enjoy this._**


	3. The fitting

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**_

* * *

_Disney town_

* * *

"Ow... that hurt." Whined the groomsman Roxas whom was finished getting his fitted fora tuxedo for his former somebody's wedding in a couple weeks. Sora was getting his cuffs in. He then checked himself on the mirror and likes what he sees. He then turns around to show his friends.

"So... how do I look?" He asked. Riku gave his best friend a thumps up. They were having their fitting at Horace Horsecollar's tailor shop. Horace made sure to give Sora and his groomsman the best Tuxedos they could have. Even though Horace offered to do it for free. Sora insisted to pay for it because he didn't want to ruin his business. Once they were done with the fitting, They took off the Tuxs then after they went for a bite to eat at Scrooge's bistro. Since Sora, Donald and Goofy helped Little Chef and Scrooge's business and made it to be a bigger hit then expected, they were given discounts. Especially Donald due to being Scrooge's nephew. After they made their order the guys were talking about the struggle matches at Twilight town next week.

"So... how was your match against Seifer Roxas?" Asked Riku. Roxas snickered after he took a bite of his chicken.

"Let's just say I dominated him so bad that he retired from the struggle for good." He smirked at that because he's beaten Seifer the past 6 years despite Seifer's trash talking that he is the best. Seifer was the champion for years until Roxas came along 4 years ago. He rememered that he defeated Diz's version of Seifer when he thought he lived in the simulated Twilight town. Goofy then cleared his voice.

"Fellas, I have an announcement to make." He exclaimed.

"What is it, Goofy?" Asked Sora, taking a bite of French fries.

"You remember my son Max, Sora?" Sora nodded. "Well, I am taking him as my apprentice just in case I retire." The guys eyes widen.

"You're retiring Goofy?" Asked Riku. He couldn't believe that the energetic and happy Goofy is considering retirement. Goofy shook his head.

"Not right now. But in a couple years from now. So I want Max to learn from me so he can get stronger by the minute."

"That's great!" Sora said. He then looks at the king's magician.

"Are you retiring Donald?" He asked. Donald shook his head.

"Not anytime soon. Lord know what Huey, Dewey and Louie would do if I retire right away." He mumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement because while Huey Dewey and Louie are good kids... they're also not mature enough to protect the king yet. So Roxas changed the subject.

"So.. Sora. You told me earlier you and Kairi are singing during the reception. Have you decided the song?" Sora nodded.

"We plan to sing the Song we heard at Agrabah during Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding."

"You mean..." Roxas asked. Sora nodded in confirmation. "That's a great song. It moved me and Namine. And speaking of Namine..." He said. He reaches for his pocket and brought something out. He showed Sora a tiny black box. Sora's eyes widen then he beams at Roxas.

"Congratulations, man." Sora said, patting his friend on the back. Roxas smiled in kind.

"So you plan to propose to her during the reception?" Riku asked. He and Xion have been engaged for 6 weeks. He proposed to her at the king's castle at the King and Queen's anniversary party last year. They plan to marry after Sora and Kairi because it felt right.

"So is Terra and Ven coming for lunch?" Asked Donald. Sora shook his head.

"No, he and Ven are training Junior Keyblade Wielders. Today. Especially since Aqua is taking a break for her pregnancy." Aqua and Terra married about a year ago. Now Aqua is 7 months pregnant with a boy coming. Riku then cleared his voice then put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, I wanna say that you and Kairi are lucky."

"Huh?"

"Remember when I was jealous of you after we defeated Xemnas?" Sora nodded at Riku's question.

"Another reason I was jealous of you... I used to love Kairi." Sora's eyes widen then glared at Riku what was he getting at? Riku sighed then explained.

"I used love Kairi because I thought she was the most interesting girl in all of the Islands. But once I see you together, I was jealous that you two were gonna get together so I gave into darkness because of my jealousy. I thought following Maleficent would save her but I was foolish and stupid. After you saved her then she saved you, I realize that you two are mean't to be together. Now it works out for the best and I just wanna say, I'm happy for you two and glad to call you guys my brother and sister."

Sora smiled jumps to his best friend and gives him a best friend hug(From the Hangover. LOL) He released the hug.

"Thanks, Riku. I'm very proud to call all of you guys my best friends. And I am also glad to have you guys by my side."

"Yeah, Once you and Kairi get Married.." Donald began.

"You two are a full pint." Goofy finished. Sora smiled he was lucky to have best friends.

* * *

_At Destiny Islands._

* * *

Kairi, Aqua, Namine and Xion met at the dress shop in Destiny Islands. She ordered the dress months ago after searching for it on the gummiphone online until she found the perfect one. She rung the bell and waited for a moment before lady came out out of the back room.

"Yes, May I help you? She politely asked. Kairi cleared her voice.

"Yes, My name is Kairi Miyan. I ordered a dress about 3 weeks ago and I wanna try it on." The lady nodded and checked her list and found Kairi's name. She motioned for Kairi and the bridesmaids to come fourth. She showed Kairi the dress. Kairi's mouth gave a jaw drop. The dress was even more beautiful then she imagined. It was sleeveless and it looked like reached down to her legs. It had a golden heart on chest. Kairi wanted it because it was fitting that her heart will be intertwined with Sora. The lady handed her the dress then leads Kairi to the dressing room. The other bridesmaids puts on their dress at their dressing room. They gave Aqua a maternity dress due to her pregnancy. Other than that it's the same blue colored dress. After they put on their dresses, the bridesmaids exited their dressing room to see their friends dresses and from what they could tell, they picked the right ones.

"Wow, Aqua. That dress looks great on you." Complemented Namine.

"Yeah, especially with the baby fat." Joked Xion. Aqua glared at her friend.

"I'll ignore that." She said. Xion laughed nervously as they waited a few moments for Kairi so Xion asked a question Aqua did not expect.

"So since you're having a boy, what are you gonna name him?" That question took Aqua by surprise. She then smiled.

"Terra and I agreed to name our son Eraqus. We feel it's fitting to name him after our late master." Xion smiled then she hugs the future mother.

"That is a great name Aqua." Aqua grinned then she turned to Namine.

"Hey, Namine. How's life with Roxas?" Namine blushed before she smiled.

"It's going great. He's sweet, he's loving. He's very romantic. Especially last week when he took me to the Twilight Town fair. He bought me a stuffed moogle." Xion sighed as she held her hands and sighed happily.

"That's so romantic. Riku is romantic but not like Sora, Roxas and Terra." Aqua giggled.

"You think Terra is more romantic than Sora? The most romantic thing Terra ever did was propose to me while Sora took Kairi to all the worlds he's been in and made friends. Terra can be romantic but not like Sora."

"True but That's the same for Roxas and he's pretty romantic." Namine said. After 5 minutes the curtain opened to reveal the soon to be bride. Her friends jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her Dress was a sleeveless satin with a heart shaped plate on her chest. She also had a veil cover for angelic face. The girls walked over to her and hugged her.

"Oh,Kairi. You look gorgeous." Namine squealed. Xion nodded in agreement.

"If Sora faints just to see you, then we might postpone the wedding." She Joke. Kairi must've liked it because she giggled at that.

"If that does happen then I'll wake him up with my Keyblade." Kairi said making the other girls laughed. Aqua stopped giggling then puts her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi, I just wanna say how much I'm proud of you and Sora. You two remind me of Terra and I. You complete each other. You are there for each. You are the light to each other's hearts and you are the heroes of light. Now in a few days. You will be intertwined forever. Like me and Terra are." Kairi sniffed then hugged her master.

"Thank you, Aqua. I promise that Sora and I will be happy together forever."

* * *

_**And that's the end of chapter 3. Yep it's corny. I know but next chapter is the wedding then chapter 5 is the reception. After that who knows but until then please enjoy this chapter. **_


	4. Ceremony

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix does. Well *Sighs* this is it. The big day the moment us SoKai fans been waiting for. It's the day of Sora and Kairi's wedding. This will take place at Disney Town in a Disney Church. And watch out for adult jokes that kids wouldn't get but adults do. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Today is the big day. The day that two lights will be a part of each others lives forever. It's the day Sora and Kairi get married. They invited over 300 people from different worlds. The guests were picked up by Donald and Goofy whom came with the gummi ship. Everyone came and that includes Jack Sparrow, Aladdin and Jasmine. Belle and the former beast Prince Adam. Hayner and Pence(Olette is helping Kairi put on her wedding dress) Rapunzel and Eugene, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. The Radiant Garden restoration committee(even Cloud) But more importantly. Sora's parents and Kairi's mother(her adopted father died when she was little.) The town hyped up the wedding all month due to the hero of light and the princess of Heart's marriage was said to be the biggest day in history because the king said "Once Sora and Kairi get married, their lights will vanquish most of the darkness." Now it's the biggest day of Sora's life and he's not gonna lie. He's a little nervous...

* * *

_Sora's dressing room_

* * *

"I'm freaking out!" Said the Keyblade's chosen one. He felt his shoulder being touched by his best friend Riku whom also was the best man.

"Relax, Sora. You've been waiting for this day since we met Kairi at the Mayor's house. Luckily you like a groom right now." He said, trying to encourage him. Sora, being the groom is wearing a white tux, white shirt and red bowtie. He also has something very important to him pinned to his jacket:Kairi's lucky charm. The suit was bought and paid for by Scrooge McDuck as being thankful for helping him with his bistro business. Riku, Donald, Goofy and Roxas were wearing black tuxedos, white shirt and black bowties also paid by Scrooge. Donald and Goofy of course had their hats off in respect for the wedding.

"Relax, Sora." Donald said, patting his friend on the back.

"Donald's right y'know. Why you and Kairi are the keys to connect each other's hearts. You are each other's lives. No matter what." Donald nodded with agreement.

"They're right, Sora." A voice called him. Somebody entered the room and it was a man with spiky brown hair like his, only his eyes are grey. brown and Sora's blue eyes. Sora smiled at the man.

"Dad." He walks over to her and hugged him. He hugged him back. "Where's Mom?"

"Oh she and Kairi's mother just took their seats. She's talking to one of your friends from Radiant Garden. What's his name? Oh yeah Cloud."Sora sweat dropped.

"_Oh great. I just hope Mom doesn't show Cloud my baby pictures like she usually does to my friends. It's so embarrassing."" _ Sora's father puts his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"I knew this day would come, Sora. And I knew it was with the right girl. I knew you and Kairi were mean't to be ever since you and Riku introduced her to us." Sora rubbed his head. His father continued to make him feel better.

"Sora, there's no need to be nervous. You love Kairi right?" Sora sighed.

"More than anything." He replied.

"And you would do anything to be with her right?"

"I do, Dad." Sora's father smiled.

"Son, I'm gonna give you a piece of advice about marriage, what your grandfather told me."

"What?"

"Trust one another and you will last a lifetime. Always cherish the moment with her until death. And when you have children together, enjoy the good times. Overcome the bad times and most importantly always be there for them." Sora smiled then hugged his father.

"Thanks, Dad." Suddenly the door opened to reveal the King.

"Sorry fellas but they're ready for you, Sora. Are you ready?" Sora looked at his friend and looking at their grins gave them encouragement.

"Yeah. Let's do it.'

* * *

_Kairi's dressing rooom._

* * *

To say Kairi is nervous is an understatement. It's not because she's getting married. It's not because she's having second thoughts. It's that she has to kiss in front of a million of people. The women who were calming her down is her bridesmaids, Her maid of honor and Master Aqua whom is wearing a blue floor length maternity dress. Her other bridesmaids were Xion, Namine, Olette and Selphie. They were all helping Kairi putting on her wedding dress. Aqua finished curling up her hair while Selphie finshed her makeup, Xion and Namine pinned the dress. Olette was ironing the veil.

"So Kairi, where is the honeymoon taking place?" Asked Xion.

"We're taking a trip to all around the worlds." Kairi answered. Xion nodded as she continue pinning the dress.

"Any nerves?" Asked Aqua. Kairi sighed with a sad smile.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not nervous about marrying Sora. It's been my dream since I first met him but now that it's happening, I don't know if I can do this. What if I fall? What if I mess up? What if..." She rambling until Aqua's hand puts was on her mouth.

"You'll be fine. Trust me. I was thinking the same thing you were. But once I saw Terra, I got over my fear. I gained confidence. And I imagined our future together. Now we're married with a baby on the way. You and Sora will do great. Trust me on this." She gave Kairi a wink. Kairi smiled then she hugged the soon to be mother.

"Thank you, Aqua." She said while sniffiling. After few moments, the girls were finally finished with the Princess's dress. Kairi sighed in relief.

"Ah... All done."

"Uh, not quite." Olette said. She walked over to her and attached the veil to Kairi's tiara then placed it on atop of her hair. Kairi turned around to check herself on the mirror and gasped at her reflection. The woman in front of her now has a veil covering Xion squeezed her cheeks while Namine puts her hand on her heart.

"Kairi, you look radiant." Namine said.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous." Xion added.

"Sora is gonna be stunned." Sephie shrieked. Kairi said nothing. SHe was still in awe on how well her friends helped her. So instead of saying something. She motioned them for a group hug. The girls accepted it and wrapped their body around Kairi. They heard the door open to see Ansem the Wise entering the room.

"Pardon me but the ceremony is starting." He told them. The girls released the hug then exited the room to the altar where Sora awaits. Kairi walked over to Ansem and took her arm. Ansem kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful, Darling. Your father would be very proud of you." Kairi sniffled. She never knew her birth parents but she's glad to know that she has a living relative to walk her down the isle.

"Thanks, Uncle Ansem. I wish I've know them." She frowned. Ansem squeezed her hand.

"They would be very proud of the woman you've become. And they would love Sora as your husband. Whom speaking of which is waiting patiently.

"Right." Kairi wiped her tears. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

_The altar_

* * *

The church was filled will Sora and Kairi's friends and family. The princesses of heart(Former and current) are up front as the guests of honor with their true loves(Except for Elsa, she's still single) They were having conversations about their worlds and how Sora helped them. Jack Sparrow was rumbling about rum while the former Beast named Adam was annoyed by him. It wasn't until the door opened as Sora leads the groomsman to the altar to stand beside the podium where King Mickey is standing. He was asked to marry Sora and Kairi as being thankful for his help to guide them to their hearts. The king sees Sora's face and could tell he's nervous. He puts his hands on Sora's arm and gives him a nod of encouragement. Sora smiled as he starts to gain more confidence. Suddenly the door open and Sora gasped at the woman was being walked with the ruler of Radiant Garden: Ansem the wise. He thinks Kairi looked so beautiful in her dress and Kairi blushed as she thinks Sora looked so handsome in his white tuxedo with her lucky charm pinned to it. Once Kairi reached the aisle. She lets his arm go then she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle Ansem." She said to him. Ansem smiled then puts his arm on Sora's shoulder and whispered to his ear.

"Take care of her, Sora." Sora nodded in confirmation. That's one promise will definitely keep. Sora took Kairi's hands and looked up at the king who began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to present the Keyblade Master and the Princess of heart in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away to be married?" Ansem chuckled then answered his question.

"I do, as her only male living relative." The king smiled and nodded. Ansem releases his niece's arms then walks over to his seat. The king cleared his voice.

"Now before we go ahead with the 'I dos' Sora may read the vows he wrote to his bride. Sora grabs his vows from his pocket. Unfolded it then clears his voice as he reads it.

"Kairi, ever since we were little I've had this crush on you. I knew it was something bigger once I drew us sharing a paopu fruit at Secret place. But I didn't know how much I loved you until you saved me at the final world. When Xehanort struck you down at Kingdom Hearts, I never felt so scared in my life that after his defeat I had to use the power of waking even though there was a high chance that I will never see you again. Once you saved me at the power of waking with the power of true love... I vow that I will never be apart from you again and that's my promise of a lifetime. And I hope someday we see our kids playing at the Island we grew up at." Sora finished then he puts his vows back in his pocket. Kairi's eyes began to tear up. She wiped it then she releases her vows from her pocket and reads it to him.

"Sora, I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you. I didn't know about it until you used Riku's dark Keyblade to save me that I truly loved you and I knew you loved me when I saw your drawing of you giving the paopu fruit to me. I teared up and drew one giving it to you. Later when you saved me at the power of waking, I could no longer stand being away from you so I was determined to save you and I'm glad I did with the power of true love. My love for you is stronger than the power of darkness. I love you more than anything in the world and I will continue to love you and our children when we have them." Sora's eyes started to cry as she puts her vows back in her dress pocket. The King smiled then turned to Kairi.

"All right, now that you're finished with your vows. Do you Kairi, take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you shall live and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Kairi grinned then looked at her soon to be husband and said...

"I do." The king smiled then he turned to the groom.

"Sora, do you take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you shall live and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Sora smiled then turned to look at his beloved Kairi and said...

"I do." The king grinned as he began the words they were looking forward to for a long time.

"Then by the power vested in me in Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may kiss the bride." Sora felt butterflies after hearing that. He sighs then he lifted Kairi's veil off her face. Kairi feels chills over her spine as She feels Sora's lips touching her lips as the crowd cheered at the couple kissing. The couple then released from each other then bowed to the crowd then left from the alter to Disney Castle where the reception. This is the beginning of the rest of their lives. And they would not trade it for anything.

* * *

_**Now it's official. Sora and Kairi are married. Tell me what did you think of the wedding? Can you see it happening someday? I can't wait to write the reception because not only there will be more SoKai but you will see more couples whether Disney or Final Fantasy congratulating plus Roxas proposal. Until then, enjoy and Congratulations to our beloved Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart. May their heart be their guiding key.**_


	5. The Reception

_** A/N this is gonna be fun because this is different characters interacting with our favorite KH Couple. I do hope everyone is in character and I hope you have a good time reading it. With that said, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square and Disney does... Enjoy.**_

* * *

Later on, Sora and Kairi spent alone time in a small in the king's castle where the reception is being held at. They just got done taking pictures and they wanted to have some alone time. They were sitting on the bed they're sleeping tonight.(wink) They were busy, cuddling each other before the reception. Sora looks at his wedding ring with amazement.

"Wow... It's been 45 minutes since we've been married." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Is it like what you expected" Asked his new wife. Sora shook his head.

"No... it's better." Kairi smiled and gave her new husband a kiss on the cheek. Sora smirked then smacked his lips onto hers. Kairi took by surprise but gave in and made the kiss more passionate. They released the kiss before Kairi stood up and offered her hand to her husband.

"Well... it's time for the reception." Sora smiled and took her hand.

"Great because I'm starving." Kairi giggled and led Sora to the ballroom in the king's castle. They walked hand in hand until they opened the door in the ballroom. They were give a big applause from their family and friends. Sora and Kairi waved, appreciating their reception. The ballroom was designed with a big chandelier that was designed with the king's ears. The ballroom had a tropical island feel because of the love they have of their home. The tables had fake flowers that looked like that they were grown at their home. It also had marble floors that had black and white tiles and large stage was filled with microphones and sound systems which was confusing guests like the ones from Agrabah, Corona, Arenedelle among others. Sora and Kairi sat at their tables as they were joined by their friends. Kairi's bridesmaids sat on the left while Sora's groomsman sat on the right. They were being congratulated by guests. Jack Sparrow was the first to congratulate the couple.

"Sora... I would be honored to be the first one to offer my congratulations to you and your lovely bride Miss Kairi. Dear William and Lady Elizabeth wishes they could come but due to Will's dept hasn't been paid yet, they couldn't come but they offered their congratulations." Sora chuckled then shook his pirate's friend's hand.

"Thanks, Jack." Jack smiled then asked Sora something he did not expect.

"Are we expecting any Sora Juniors coming?" That question made Sora And Kairi blushed. He rubbed his head and laughed nervously.

"Not for a little while. I mean we can afford a child but I just wanna wait a some time with my wife before we have children." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Ah... you want time for yourselves before you have little pirates having adventures. Well... teach them not to do a parley when other pirates provoke you." Sora nodded and pats Jack on the back.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack nodded before walking out to the freshments. Aladdin and Jasmine came over and announced their congratulations.

"Sora, Congratulations man. Me and Jasmine are happy for you." He said. Sora smiled and gave his friend a hug.

"Thanks, Al." Suddenly Genie popped up and is dressed up as Walter Cronkite with a microphone and another genie holding a camera.

"And now we take down to Disney castle where we witness the wedding of year between Sora Hikari and Kairi Miyan. Sora any comments on now being a married man." Sora chuckled as he talked through the microphone.

"Well I don't know what the future holds but as long as Kairi's hearts and I are together, it'll last forever. I'll make sure of it." Genie as Cronkite nodded then he moved the microphone to the bride then he turned into Joan Rivers.

"And now... Mrs. Hikari. I'm gonna ask you something... what kind of dress are you wearing?" Kairi raised an eyebrow before answering the Genie's question.

"It's just a simple dress made by Clarabelle Cow."

"You heard her, it's just a dress made by Clarabelle Cow. We hope you enjoy this wedding. Until then see ya next time." Genie said before poofing back to his table. Aladdin and Jasmine laughed nervously then waved goodbye. After those shenanigans, Elsa, her sister Anna and Anna's husband Kristoff came by the happy couple as Elsa was patting her sister's back who was crying with joy.

"Sora, we wanna say congratulations for you and Kairi. May you have a blessed marriage and just wanna let you know you two are welcomed at our castle anytime." Elsa stated. Sora thanked them in kind. Sora gets an unexpected hug from Anna who was still blubbering.

"You... you and Kairi deserved this. I don't know why, Sora. But ever since we met, you've been like a little brother to me and Elsa and for some reason seeing you get married gets me all emotional." Sora didn't know what to say so he patted her back in being thankful for coming. She released the hug then puts her arm around her husband's shoulder. Kristoff sighed before smiling at Sora.

"I just wanna say, good work. Both of you. Olaf and Sven wanted to come but we were afraid that they would freak other people out but they send their regards."

"Thanks, Kristoff." Kairi smiled. "Tell them we'll stop by sometime and visit them." They nodded as Rapunzel runs up to Kairi and hugs the bride. Ever since Sora introduced the two girls, they had a close bond.

"Kairi... I just to say that I am happy for you and Sora. You two are mean't for each other and we hope you have a long and successful marriage and once you have kids together, you two would make great parents." Kairi grinned at her fellow princess and gave her another squeeze. Her Chameleon Pascal jumps off of Rapunzel's shoulders then walks up to Kair's shoulders and rubs his head on her cheeks. The bride giggled and gives him a kiss on the forehead then she hands him off to Rapunzel.

"Thanks, Rapunzel. I know we'll be fine. I am lucky to have Sora." She said, looking at both of their husbands talking. Eugene and Sora shook each other hands.

"Sora, welcome to the end of your life." Rapunzel gave her husband a glare.

"Eugene..."

"I'm kidding." He said, waving his arms in defense. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives. Both of you." Sora smiled in kind then he hugs his friend.

"Thanks, Eugene. We are happy you came. You, too. Rapunzel." Rapunzel nodded then holds her husband's hands and runs to the dance floor. After the greets by their friends, it was time for the groomsmen to give his speech. First it was Riku's turn as he grabbed the microphone and started his speech.

"When Sora asked me to be his best man. I said 'You better have or else I would knock your head off.'" Everyone laughed at his joke including Sora. Riku continued his speech.

"Sora, Kairi. You both been my friends since childhood. We always wanted to go to other worlds. I used to think that Kairi and I would marry someday but as soon as I realized the error of my ways, I knew it wasn't mean't to be. You two are the light to each other's hearts and you two are the best friends a guy could ask for. I just wanna say may your hearts be your guiding keys, guys." Kairi teared up with happiness while raised up and hugged his best friend. Riku grinned then hands over the microphone to the matron of honor Aqua.

"Hello, as you know my name is Aqua. I am Kairi's matron of honor and I am very proud of both Sora and Kairi. When she asked me to be the matron of honor, I couldn't say no because I owe them both. Thanks to Sora, I am no longer in the realm of darkness and thanks to Kairi, she inspired me to become a stronger woman. When she was a little girl, I saved her from the creatures called the unversed. After that I casted a magic spell on her. One day if she was in trouble, the light that led her leads to the light of another. Someone to keep her safe. And that someone is Sora. So in a way I am responsible for them being together and I am proud of that. I remember that she wanted me to train her so she can find him in the realm of darkness. I accepted because I owe Sora my life and knew Kairi would be the one to find him. When she did find him, I never felt so proud of myself in all of my life. I also wanna thank Kairi for being the godmother to my son after I asked Ven to the be his godfather. We are very excited for you to see our child and we hope that you two have a happy life." Kairi smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged the future mother.

* * *

_**That's all she wrote. At first it was gonna be longer but I wanted to complete it. After this is the dancing then Kairi throwing the bouquet. After that is the epilogue. With that all said, I hope you enjoy this chapter... bye.**_


End file.
